


softly moses, speak, quiet me to sleep

by gryjoy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its not bad though, kinda open ended, probably deleting later bc i dont like it lol, self-destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: As Ian falls to his knees, nimble fingers moving to unbuckle Mickey's belt, pushing up the sweater as he does so, Mickey's head goes rampant.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	softly moses, speak, quiet me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> title from softly moses by erin mckeown
> 
> yall the first 300 words was an anderperry fic i never finished so i changed it to gallavich bc yeah ✨✨

As Ian falls to his knees, nimble fingers moving to unbuckle Mickey's belt, pushing up the sweater as he does so, Mickey's head goes rampant.

_Ian stop, he doesn't want this._

_Don't be stupid, of course you do, watch as your fingers twitch wanting to touch._

_Ian, please, what if someone's walks in, did you lock the door?_

Ian pushes Mickey back onto the bed in a sitting position, somewhere in the motion the boy's pants were pulled down leaving his boxers.

_Ian, do you want this, are you sure?_

Ian's hands push apart the Milkovich's legs, the sitting boy can't tell if the other has done this before, there's a sort of confidence radiating from him indicating he has but the sloppy kisses earlier indicate he hasn't. Maybe he just isn't used to kissing. But then again, neither is Mickey.

_Ian, please._

_Touch him._

_Don't._

_Please._

Ian's thumb brushes up the caged member with a small wet spot near the top, earning him a shaky breath from Mickey.

_Ian, what are you doing, please._

The boy leaves an open mouth kiss on Mickey's knee before hooking his fingers around the band of the boxers, as he pulls them down, he purposely scrapes the material against Mickey's weeping cock earning him a soft whimper.

The ginger leans forward and licks a line up Mickey's member.

_Oh to touch._

_Touch him._

_No wait, you're not ready, you can't, you're not allowed._

Ian takes Mickey into his mouth, pushing his tongue to the underside. Mickey tries not to make a noise.

_This is pathetic, you're pathetic._

_You let your sister's boyfriend suck you off._

_But, fuck, how is he so good at this?_

Ian's thumbs are rubbing circles into Mickey's legs as he bobs his head slightly. He moans when the boy's cock hits the back of this throat, sending vibrations up Mickey's spine.

Mickey lets out a muffled whimper as his breathing increased, he can feel himself getting close. Ian knows he's getting close.

_Jesus fuck that's good._

_Wait wait, did you hear that?_

_Don't be stupid, you know no one's home._

Ian moves a hand to take the base of Mickey's member, massaging the sides with the pads of his fingers.

It's cold out and Ian is still wearing everything, not even palming at his very noticeable hardon caged by his jeans.

It feels so dirty. What will Mandy say? Will she blame him for driving off another boyfriend? Granted those times Mickey threatened to kill them, not let them suck his dick like Ian is.

Ian bobs his head more, letting Mickey's cock hit the back of his throat, reflex worn down.

Mickey babbles something incoherently as he clutches the edge of the bed, sheets, and blankets bunching under his fingers.

_Don't stop, Ian, don't stop._

_Oh god._

Mickey doesn't give Ian a warning when he comes but the boy doesn't seem to mind, swallows around him, and continues to even when Mickey is soft and too sensitive.

The Milkovich pushes Ian away, lightly, before laying back in his bed. He feels as if he's floating, flying, above the clouds. So far up he doesn't feel Ian sit next to him until the boy places a hand on his cheek so they can look at each other.

Mickey's eyes focus on Ian's fond ones.

"Hey," the ginger says softly.

Mickey doesn't speak, just stares into those, stupid fucking, blue-green eyes. Mickey flickers his attention to the very apparent bulge in Ian's jeans. He wants to return the favor but he's not sure he can. He doesn't know how. Unless seeing a few seconds of porn where the woman overplays her faux enjoyment counts but he doubts it does. Plus, Ian genuinely seemed to sucking him off.

Mickey reaches for Ian's jeans with hesitant fingers, the boy seems to catch on, stopping his hand and shaking his head.

"You don't have to, it's okay," the Gallagher says.

_Condescending fucker._

_But he's not, no, look at his eyes._

_Gorgeous eyes._

_No, he's a bastard._

_They're your new favorite color._

Ian reaches a hand down to slip past the jean band, eyes not leaving Mickey's. He slowly starts to rub at his member, corners of his mouth twitching upward into a smile which Mickey can't stop watching.

_Gorgeous gorgeous boy._

Mickey's breath hitches as he watches a flush spread across that damned freckled face, the boy's mouth falling open a bit to let out soft breaths.

_You want to touch._

_Stop don't be stupid._

_Fuck stop being such a pansy._

_Stop being such a pillow-biter._

_Pillow-biter._

_Terry was right._

_Such a fucking pillow-biter._

Mickey can see Ian's ears shift as his smile becomes something soft and open. The redhead sucks in a breath through his teeth and his hand speeds up a bit indicating he's close.

Mickey watches him curiously, his pupils blown, almost completely swallowing the blue.

Ian's hips jerk and his eyes fall shut as he comes. Mickey watches his face, freckles darkened from the flush, bottom lip pulled between his teeth trying not to make noise. Thanks.

After a moment Ian pulls his hand from inside his pants, wiping his hand on the clad jean of his thigh. Mickey should find it gross, part of his thinks it is and knows Ian will probably regret that later, probably regret this later. Will regret this later.

The ginger tucks Mickey back into his boxers and all the latter can do is watch, the red hair catching the light a little turning it into a screaming red.

Ian lays back down, this time on his side looking at Mickey. He turns his head and looks back, eyes flickering to the reddened bottom lip, watching the boy's mouth turn into a smile.

"Want to kiss me?" Ian asks so softly Mickey isn't sure he even heard it, but he nods slowly non the less.

Mickey leans forward, eyes flicking between Ian's eyes and lips, worried maybe that's not what he said, but when Ian suddenly is kissing him and taking the lead, he feels like he's floating again.

Ian's fingers find their way to Mickey's sweater and flex in the material while the Milkovich lets his hands twitch and sit idle on the blankets, not sure if he should touch.

Ian's tongue dips into his mouth, with more precision and less novice skill than earlier. Mickey knows he's not doing it right but Ian doesn't say anything or stop. He just continues to push into Mickey's mouth, brushing his tongue against Mickey's.

The Milkovich lets out a pathetic whimper when Ian keeps going and his fingers push past the sweater to brush his skin.

_His fingers are so warm._

_Shut up._

_Don't stop._

Mickey shifts his legs feeling his pants still around his ankle, the cold air hits his legs, he wants to pull if his pants but he doesn't want to leave the warmth of Ian. Scared once he moves away the boy will go back to Mandy, pretend this never happened.

Mandy should be home soon, and Mickey has never been so jealous of something she has. Something he wants.

Ian is the one to pull away, Mickey letting out an embarrassing whine as he tries to chase the redhead's lips. Ian laughs but it's not mocking, it's fond. His hand cups the side of Mickey's face, fingers grazing his jaw while his thumb softly brushes over the corner of Mickey's mouth.

Mickey searches his face, looking for something that'll mean this is more. He sure he's looking too far into the post-orgasmic look but it looks almost affectionate.

Ian doesn't pull away, just stares into Mickey's eyes who stares back. Neither hears the front door opening and neither cares much.

_Fuck, this is so fucking pathetic._

_Ian, please, don't let go._

_Stop being such a fag, stop being a bitch._

_Milkovich's don't need no one._

_His eyes are so soft._

Mickey's door is pushed open. Neither boys hear what Mandy says, something about going to Patsy's before it closes but Mickey is too busy sitting up so fast he's surmised he doesn't have whiplash, pulling on his pants. Ian, on the other hand just rolls to his back and looks at Mandy.

"Jesus, Mick!" she groans.

_Here it comes._

_The hate._

_Threatening to tell Terry._

_Telling Terry._

"Next time put a sock on your door," she says in annoyance slamming the door shut.

"Shit," Mickey says, heart beating so fast. Too fast, "fuck."

Ian lets out a soft chuckle that causes Mickey to turn, waiting to punch him if he says something wrong.

Ian's mouth forms a soft, fond smile, hand reaching out to grab the back of Mickey's sweater, "come here," he says softly pulling the older boy back down.

Mickey's heart is beating so fast he can't feel his fingers, "but Mandy," he can't breathe, fuck.

Ian pulls him close to his chest, "she doesn't care," it almost angers Mickey but he clutches to Ian's back anyway.

"The fuck you know our dad," Mickey mumbles into the gingers chest.

_Fuck, stop being so vulnerable._

_Please don't let go._

_This is so pathetic! God!_

"She's not your dad," Ian says, "plus, she knows her female bits don't tickle my fancy."

Mickey is silent, not breathing for a moment, "but Mandy-"

"Just for show," Ian says, pressing his nose into Mickey's raven hair.

_This feels so good._

_So warm._

Mickey squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face somehow farther into Ian's chest, knowing, somewhere deep down it will be okay.

 _He_ will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 10 , im so tired wtf 
> 
> im writing some multichapter gallavich fics and im going insane ✨✨
> 
> [carrd ](https://gryjoy.carrd.co/#) || [tumblr ](https://maccreadysimp.tumblr.com/) || [insta ](https://www.instagram.com/spiity/)


End file.
